A wind turbine comprises two, three or more rotor blades arranged at a hub. A rotor blade is as a rule adjustable relatively to the hub wherein the so called pitch of the rotor blade is adjusted. With the adjustment of the pitch of the rotor blades e.g. the operation of the wind turbine can be influenced and controlled.